


Complete Surrender

by ExplodingDick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Castiel Has Tentacles, Creature Castiel, Dildos, Fluff, Light Angst, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Monster Castiel, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay, Restraints, Rimming, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplodingDick/pseuds/ExplodingDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean buys himself a rubber dildo with tentacles on the end. </p><p>On days when he really misses Cas, he comes home from work, strips out of his suit, and spreads his legs wide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complete Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be porn but somehow it turned into angst and then fluff.
> 
> My Tumblr: [ExplodingDick](http://www.explodingdick.tumblr.com/)

Dean buys himself a rubber dildo with tentacles on the end. 

On days when he really misses Cas, he comes home from work, strips out of his suit, and spreads his legs wide. He works himself open with a lubed up finger, remembering the way Cas' long tongue swirled around his rim, lapping at the most intimate crevice in his body. The monster's tongue was long and thick, and it didn't take long before he'd slip it into Dean's hole. Dean throws his head back at the memory, moaning as if Cas was working him open on his tongue right then. 

He raises one hand over his head, resting it on the mattress. As he does this, he pictures one of Cas' slimy tentacles wrapping around his arms, holding them firmly in place against the rock at his back. 

Dean slides his finger out of his hole and moves it to his nipples, lightly flicking and then pulling at them, remembering the gasp that escaped his lips the first time Castiel's tentacles had brushed across the buds. Cas had spent what seemed like an eternity there, plucking and later sucking at them with the suction cups that lined his tentacles. The suction didn't let up even as the monster's other tentacles travelled to his cock. 

Dean lets his hand move back down, taking his dick in hand. He doesn't want to move his other arm from over his head- the illusion of being restrained feels far too good. Dean strokes his cock once, twice, before regretfully letting it go. Cas was always cruel to him in that regard. 

He moves past his balls back down to his hole, where the lubed up tentacle is waiting on the mattress. It's inadequate- not wide or long enough, the wrong texture, and most importantly, not attached to the most beautiful, formidable creature he had ever seen. But it's all he has now.

With trembling fingers, Dean picks it up and closes his eyes. He imagines the creature's thick, dark green tentacle nudging at his entrance, before sliding in all at once. Dean moans at the memory of complete fullness, slamming the dildo inside of him as far as he can. His greedy hole clings to it, as if begging for more. 

Dean remembers the feeling of having acute sensations in so many places at once- hard suction on his nipples, the creature's plush, pink lips on his, a tentacle wrapped tightly around his immobilized arms, another wrapped all the way around his waist, holding him in place. Delicious thrusts that hit his prostate and a tentacle at the base of his cock, staving off his orgasm.

Thrusting the dildo inside himself over and over, Dean cries out in frustration. This isn't enough. It would never be, with the memories of so many touches, such complete surrender constantly on his mind. 

Dean's hand stills as he lets even more memories flood his consciousness, and he laughs bitterly, remembering yet another tentacle, this one stroking his hair gently. To anyone else, it would have looked out of place. Uncharacteristic, amongst the utter filth of what the monster was doing to him. But as Dean remembers the deep blue eyes staring intently into his green ones, the truth hits him with startling force. What they'd had was about more than sex. Dean Winchester had fallen in love with this strange creature. And that's why he'd run away. 

Dean pulls the dildo out of his aching hole, taking one look at the ridiculous parody of a tentacle and throwing it into the trash. He gets dressed and walks out of his apartment. 

He walks down to the lake where he'd met Castiel so many months before, where he'd said goodbye to him not two weeks ago. 

The man strips his clothes off, laying them down on a rock, not bothering to fold them. There would be no need for them anymore. 

Half a second later, there's commotion farther out on the lake. Dean smiles as he spots dark green tentacles moving toward him quickly, looking almost ink black at such far a distance. 

When Castiel nears land, his face emerges slowly from the water. Dean can see in his eyes a mix of hope and fear, the unspoken question clearly written on his face. 

Dean smiles and nods, hoping to alleviate the monster's doubts as quickly as possible. Cas smiles back. 

Dean begins to step towards the lake. When feet touch the water, it feels right. 

Cas wraps his tentacles around him, pulling him in further, then pressing their bodies flush against each other. 

Dean exhales, wrapping his own arms around the creature. 

Castiel tilts his head back, placing a soft kiss on the man's lips, followed by another and another. 

Dean relaxes into his lover's arms. This is where he belongs.


End file.
